<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only In Dreams by MikaMews</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069415">Only In Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaMews/pseuds/MikaMews'>MikaMews</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angsty Yasha, Background Beauregard Lionett, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Dramatic Lightning Because Storm Lord, F/F, Female Masturbation, Ficlet, Might write more, Minor Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut, Solo Yasha, Spoilers for Yasha's backstory, Zuala Flashback, critical role - Freeform, might be a oneshot, the mighty nein - Freeform, time will tell, wlw, yasha spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaMews/pseuds/MikaMews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasha dreams a passionate memory and cannot ignore the ache of the loss and the desire left in its wake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett &amp; Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Yasha &amp; Zuala (Critical Role), Yasha/Zuala (Critical Role)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only In Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't attempted to write fanfiction in nearly a decade, but here we are, horny and inspired. This has the potential to become a longer fic. We will see what motivation levels think. Comments are appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yasha whimpered softly as she awoke from a restless dream. Damn her subconscious, dredging up the sweetest memories just as often as it opted for the harshest. This time she could almost taste her on her tongue, even as she gasped for a shuddering breath. The chill of a driving storm front permeated the night air, and yet her skin was slick against the furs of her rickety tavern bed. The aasimar squirmed, shifting one well-muscled thigh across the other in a futile attempt to get comfortable again.</p><p>It was no use.</p><p>The dream had been so vivid. She was so close. Yasha arched uselessly against the bed, remembering the way Zuala’s thighs squeezed either side of her face, the heat of her core laid bare as she gripped her wife’s plaited hair to pull her closer, deeper, begging for the release Yasha so clearly wanted to give her. Her freckled skin was taut beneath Yasha’s calloused fingertips. She clutched on to those powerful hips for dear life. It didn’t matter that her jaw ached. That her lungs cried for air. Zuala urged her on with husky, guileless moans, and it was sweet music to her ears. “Yasha- I- ahn-!”</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck-“</em>
</p><p>A curse or a wish uttered between gritted teeth broke what little haze of dreaming that remained. Zuala was gone. Dream or no. And no amount of self-flagellation could change that. But on the opposite end, no amount of logic could quell the ache that was coiled in her chest. And elsewhere. Yasha shivered.</p><p>Despite her best efforts, a hand had wandered to the pooling heat between her thighs, tentatively stroking the need that laid mostly dormant during her waking hours.</p><p>It wasn’t fair.</p><p>Self-denial ought to get easier with time and practice. Why, then, had the years of isolation done so little to calm her desire for intimate touch? Not just in the carnal sense- no. Yasha trembled at the thought of a lover’s hands replacing her own- one wrapped around her midsection in an ardent embrace, the other lightly circling her folds before delving deeper. Her eyelids fluttered as she slipped a finger inside. Met with no resistance, a second soon followed. She bit back a plaintive whine, desperate to avoid alerting the other members of the Mighty Nein. The walls were thin, after all. And Jester and Beau were in the same damn room- though thank the Storm Lord, they were still sleeping soundly.</p><p>Lightning flashed outside the window.</p><p>When the rhythmic motion of her fingers became too much, she sank her teeth into the meat of her palm. Far from stymieing pleasure, the pain only seemed to amplify it. Fingertips soaked with arousal moved artlessly against her clit as the tension built. Higher and higher, Yasha felt it rise, until finally, she could bear it no longer. Her hips bucked. Booming thunder caught up to the lightning, rattling the floorboards of the tavern and barely covering the broken cry that escaped her writhing form. Sweet relief crashed over Yasha like a wave, leaving her trembling, exhausted, and at long last, ready to sleep.</p><p>Across the room, Beau exhaled a slow, unsteady breath.</p><p>She couldn’t have known.</p><p>She couldn’t let her know.</p><p>Fuck, it just…</p><p>It wasn’t fair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>